


The Lightning Strike

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>prequel to radiant.</i>  The story of Corvus before, when happiness was a word that he knew, an emotion that he understood, and the story of during, when he was void, when he was destroyed by a single motion of broken love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what if this storm ends?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like I should preface this with a small passage from Radiant: 
> 
> _They all knew the Johnson’s tale, and it was one that scared them. Their parents split up the beginning of Lyra’s fifth year and Corvus’ sixth. Up until then, Corvus had been the life of the party. He was very talkative, and he was a perfect fit for Hailey. They threw every party, they attended every one, and they were some of the best students. Lyra was much the same. She wore beautiful clothes, smiled at every boy that gave her a look, and she was the highest in her class. And then the split-up happened, and Hogwarts had never seen such a reversal._
> 
> _Corvus instantly shut down. They only ones that could get through to him were his sister, Hailey, and Scorpius for a long time. It wasn’t until the beginning of sixth year that he started talking to his friends again. Lyra fell away from eating, let her grades slip, and attached herself to her brother. They hung onto each other for support, and, if forced apart, they were miserable. It was a sad sight to see, even now, two years later, but it was still affecting them, the way their father threw his life away and spiraled out of control in a world of drugs and hatred. He never spoke to them anymore, a man that had been their hero, the first person they always went to. They’d always been unnaturally close to their parents, and everyone attributed that factor to why they took the break-up so harshly._
> 
> _\- Chapter 1, How September Started_
> 
> That is what this story will be based solely on, that moment in Corvus’ life when he was, essentially, broken, emptied, annihilated. If you’ve read Radiant, you know I have a very strong love for him, and I feel quite drawn to this in-pieces boy. That said, you also don’t necessarily have to have read Radiant to understand this, though it would probably be very helpful. Now, without further ado, I present Corvus’ story to you…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Corvus is sixteen, smiles are always present, and the beginning of the breakdown rears its ugly head.

**what if this storm ends?**

_I want to see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living_

_April, 2023._

“Did you invite the Johnson’s?”

 

Corvus Johnson looked up, grey eyes twinkling as he smirked.  He ran a long-fingered hand through his shaggy brown hair that was always hanging at different lengths and angles around his face and turned his arched eyebrows and pools of grey to his sister, Lyra.  He nodded toward the conversation taking place a little ways down the Slytherin table, but she just smirked and nodded; she already knew.

 

“I didn’t think to,” a girl responded, shrugging, “Was I supposed to?”

 

“Sara,” the first girl sighed, “You _have_ to invite the Johnson’s.  _No one_ will come unless they’re going.”

 

“Won’t _he_ bring Hailey, though?”

 

“Yes, _and_ he’ll bring Scorpius.  Have you _ever_ gone to a party without the four of them present?”

 

“Well, no,” the second girl trailed off, and Corvus just shook his head, laughing.

 

Lyra rolled her grey green eyes as her brother stood.  She gave him a stern look that he ignored, and his group of friends laughed as he quietly made his way to the back of Grace Lisesons, a pretty brunette in their year.

 

“Grace, darling,” he cooed, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on the table so that he balanced himself, “I heard you were throwing a party this Saturday,” he continued, lifting the hand on her shoulder to push back a lock of brown hair, “I didn’t get an invitation.  Pity.”

 

“Corvus,” she nearly gasped, eyes wide, “I don’t know what must have happened to it.  Of course Lyra and you are invited.”

 

“And Hailey, as well?”

 

“Bring Scorpius, too, if you want,” Grace nodded fervently, “It starts at ten.”

 

“Of course it does.”

 

Corvus looked up as Hailey cleared her throat, and his smirk slipped away into a frown as he noticed her glare.

 

“Ten,” Corvus repeated over his shoulder as he stood and went back to his seat, “Hey,” he whispered to his girlfriend, slipping his fingers through hers, “I love you.”

 

“Stop doing that,” she said softly, and he nodded, “Thank you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, nuzzling into her hair and making her laugh, “Please don’t hate me.”

 

“I love you, silly,” she returned, pecking him on the cheek.

 

“Corvus, we have class,” Scorpius called his attention as he and Adrian Nott stood, “You can snog your lady later.”

 

“Right on,” Corvus murmured, quickly kissing Hailey on the mouth before motioning obnoxiously at his sister, “Are we after?”

 

She laughed at him as she tied off her braid, a long, messy blonde braid that dipped over her shoulder and nearly reached her waist.

 

“Yes, Corvus, I’ll meet you in the courtyard later.”

 

The group separated then, and Lyra found the other fourth years in her room as Corvus, Scorpius, and Adrian trailed off toward the dungeons for Potions.

 

\--

 

Corvus took in a long draft of his cigarette early Sunday morning, long before anyone would be awake, before handing it over to Scorpius, who repeated his motions.  It was only in the wee hours, just past three o’clock, though this was a common time for the two friends.  They never slept after parties, simply ran right into the next day, a feat that their friends could never understand.  Lyra was not far from them; she was spread out on her stomach, her elbows bent, and a book in front of her.  Hailey was next to her, though on her back, and she was staring up at the stars.  They were outside, in the Quidditch Pitch, and they were quiet.

 

It had been a successful party, that much Corvus could agree.  Though it sometimes troubled him that his sister, at so young an age, had already picked up his lifestyle, but all he had to do was look at her and smile; she wasn’t a typical fourteen-year-old.  Growing up under the shadow of her brother and pushing away from that, becoming her own person, Lyra had discovered who she was at thirteen and a half, and she’d grown up quickly.  Now, even only at fourteen, she was nearly a carbon copy of her brother in many attributes.  They shared the same strength and determination with their lives, and they loved unconditionally.

 

“What are you smirking at?” Scorpius interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Lyra,” he responded, and Scorpius nodded.

 

He’d grown accustomed to this answer, knew that Corvus cared deeply for his sister, knew how much he worried about her.

 

“It’s scary,” Corvus went on, “how quickly she came to all of this.”

 

“She adores you.”

 

“I know.  I just feel so guilty sometimes, letting her be part of this.”

 

“She wanted it.”

 

“I know.”

 

And they fell silent again, allowing Corvus to soak in his thoughts.  Not only had he brought Lyra into this, he’d led Hailey straight into the chaos that was his life, though she’d never looked back in regret.

 

“We should get going!” Hailey called from the ground, “It’s getting late.”

 

Though no one moved for the next few hours.  They continued on like this, talking occasionally, but mostly just enjoying the peace of the morning and the silence.  When they did finally retreat, however, it was nearing seven o’clock, and they took to the skies for an hour, Hailey wrapping her arms around Corvus and taking off with him.

 

“I love flying,” she whispered, touching his neck with a kiss.

 

“I love you,” he returned, and she just smiled against him.

 

When they finally touched ground around eight, they stowed the brooms back in the broom closet near the changing rooms, then headed back to the castle for breakfast.  They were one of the few Slytherins awake that early, a face they’d kept up all year and, for Corvus, Hailey, and Scorpius, all the year previous.  It was a face they knew McGonagall did not question, a face that allowed them to continue on their lifestyle without any consequences.  By showing up so early, they proved that they were responsible, and she rewarded them with ignorance, to which they greatly appreciated.

 

\--

 

_June, 2023._

Corvus tipped back the rest of the Firewhisky he’d been carrying around before setting it on a table and going off to find Hailey in the mass of bodies.  He finally discovered her chatting away with his sister on one of the couches, though, at his hungry glance, she excused herself and let him pull her into the middle of the common room.

 

“Did you know that you’re beautiful?” he purred in her ear as they molded together, moving to the music.

 

“You’re just horny,” she retorted, laughing when he mumbled an affirmative.

 

It was the last party of the year before they’d go home for the summer holidays, and it was already well underway.  It had begun at ten, as per usual, and it was already two in the morning, though it seemed that no one was ready to let go.  And so he kept it alive, the last party that the Johnson’s would throw this year, a party that would be unforgettable.

 

He continued to supply endless amounts of music and alcohol, and the room was clouded with cigarette smoke despite the open windows.  The event swung well into the morning, though it began to slowly die around four, and, finally, at six, the common room had cleared and Corvus fell onto a couch, smirking wildly.

 

“That,” he began, “was incredible.  A perfect way to end the year, don’t you think?”

 

His three friends agreed wholeheartedly before Scorpius brought up the ever-important question, “How did you three do on your exams?”

 

“Flawlessly,” Corvus replied instantly, “Aced every single one, as did my insanely intelligent sister!” he finished in a shout, reaching over and tickling an already protesting Lyra.

 

“I’m pretty sure McGonagall has never been so proud of a single class,” Hailey laughed, “Cos I certainly did as well, or, at least, almost as well, as those two did, as I’m sure you did, too, Scorp.”

 

“Of course.  So, next year, are we kicking off our to-be-amazing sixth year with a kickass shebang?”

 

“Fuck yea!” Corvus exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, allowing Lyra access.

 

The two tumbled to the floor, and Scorpius just shook his head as Hailey laughed.  They had never been happier.

 

\--

 

_Scorp-a-dorp –_

_I am currently Galway!  Can you believe it?  It’s July sixth right now, and the weather is just beautiful.  Everything about this country is amazing.  I honestly don’t even know how my parents managed this, but wow.  We totally need to come here someday with everyone, after you finally woo Rose over._

_How has your summer been?  It’s weird not spending every day gallivanting around London and wreaking havoc everywhere!  But I’ve been having loads of fun with Lyra in Ireland.  I’m telling you, mate, this is the greatest place in the world.  Everything is so gorgeous.  It’s just so serene here.  I love it._

_I miss Hailey like crazy.  We’ve been writing nonstop.  She told me that Rose is showing signs of improvement, at least when they talk about you.  Apparently, she doesn’t mutter horrible things about you under her breath anymore, though that could just be Hailey’s imagination._

_Merlin, Scorp, you just.  You need to come visit, at least for a couple days.  Have your dad apparate you over or something, just stay for a little bit.  You really would love it here._

_I’ve got to go, though.  Lyra’s been glaring at me since halfway through this letter.  I promised her I’d go sight-seeing with her.  Don’t be shy, write back!_

_\- Corvus_

“Ireland,” Scorpius laughed, setting the letter down, “He wants me to visit.”

 

“So go,” Hermione said as she set down a bowl of eggs, “I’m sure it would be fun.  Your father can take you over, and you can stay a few days.”

 

“That’s exactly what he said.  It really would be awesome to go.”

 

Draco just nodded, though the gaze he sent Hermione worried her.  Their son left after breakfast to change, and she raised a wary eyebrow as she collected their plates.

 

“Hilary isn’t happy,” he murmured, frowning, “She wrote Emily last week, and Hermione,” he sighed, “You should have seen it.  Em showed Blaise the letter, obviously, and he told me about it.  All they do is fight, and I guess he’s hit her before.”

 

“No!” Hermione gasped, turning, “He _hit_ Hilary?”

 

“She won’t tell the kids, obviously, but… I’m afraid for Corvus and Lyra.  They’re already so messed up, Hermione,” he sighed, “And Corvus just _worships_ him.  I really don’t see how this could end anyway but horribly.”

 

Hermione nodded, “We shouldn’t tell Scorpius.  That’ll just worry him.”

 

“I’m worried about Hilary,” he frowned, leaning back in his chair, “And the kids.  I don’t even want to know what this could do to them.”

 

Hermione went to kiss him, squeezing his shoulder, “Things will be okay.”

 

_Scorp_

_It’s over.  They’re done.  My parents split up.  I didn’t even see it coming.  He hates me.  He fucking hates me._

_It’s August.  I think it’s the nineteenth.  I don’t even want to be alive anymore…_


	2. the sunlight through the flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is definitely a tissue warning, Corvus is lost, and Lyra is strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to warn you guys… this one’s pretty bad. There are two suicide attempts that you’re about to read, though neither of them are described from Corvus’ point of view, I promise. In both instances, and in the instance that will occur in the next chapter, they are told from an outsider’s point of view (Scorpius, Lyra, etc.) and only include them finding Corvus, though there is NO description of what he looks like because I don’t want to scare anyone off or offend anyone.

**the sunlight through the flags**

_I watch the sea creep ‘round the corner_

_It connects the dots from here to you_

_August nineteenth._

_2023._

“MUM!”

 

Hermione looked up from her desk, brow furrowing, though she stood up when she heard a crash and then heavy footfalls.

 

“MUM!”

 

Draco was just exiting the bathroom when Hermione hurried out of their room, and he was close behind her as Scorpius’ door burst open and their son exited.

 

“I have to go!  Find Hilary!” he shouted as he sprinted past them, and Hermione took one look at her husband before she disapparated, he close behind her.

 

Scorpius crashed through the front door, leaving it open, and his bare feet barely touched the ground as he ran down the street.

 

“Hey, Scorp, everything okay?” Harry called as he exited his house, but the young blonde didn’t even glance his way as he continued down the street.

 

Corvus’ was at least a mile away, and he couldn’t seem to get there fast enough.  He hated the wizarding laws even more than anything right now, hated that he didn’t know how to apparate.  When he finally reached Corvus’ house, the door was locked, and he let out a frustrated scream, running his shoulder against the door.

 

“Scorpius!” came Harry’s voice as his mother’s friend turned back to his house to shout something to Ginny before hurrying toward the frantic blonde.

 

“ _Corvus_!” he screeched, throwing his shoulder against the door again before, frustrated, he pulled out his wand and blasted the door open, not caring.

 

He tore through the house, checking every room downstairs until he stumbled up the staircase just as he heard Lyra scream, a shrill sound of fear.  He almost fell through Corvus’ open door, though he forced himself forward as he caught sight of Lyra, too short to reach, desperately trying to get her brother down.  Scorpius grabbed a chair from Corvus’ desk, pushed it next to his limp friend as he heard Harry enter downstairs, and he gave Lyra one look before she hoisted her brother’s weight up, allowing Scorpius to untie him.

 

“Harry!  Upstairs!” he yelped as Corvus collapsed, and Scorpius jumped down quickly to haul him up, “ _Harry_!”

 

“I’m here, I’m here, what’s—take my hand,” he finished, reaching out to Scorpius and Lyra.

 

They did as instructed, and, with a loud crack, they disapparated only to reappear at St. Mungo’s.  Healers rushed to them, and Corvus was taken from Scorpius before he even had a chance to let out a breath of explanation.

 

“Go,” Harry instructed, pushing him forward, and Scorpius rushed after the healers, tumbling over his words as he went.

 

Harry turned as Lyra let out a broken sob, and he quickly scooped her up as she started to fall, holding her against him.

 

“He’s gone,” she gasped, and Harry just sunk to his knees as a loud crack signified the arrival of Hermione, Draco, and Hilary, “He’s gone.”

 

“He’s not gone, Lyra,” Harry promised, “They’ll save him.”

 

“Where’s Corvus?” Hilary demanded, and she only had to take one look at the white-faced receptionist, her shaking daughter, and she raced down the hall.

 

It was hours before they were led down the hall by one of Corvus’ healers, and the only sound was the clicking of her heels before she stopped them in front of the door.

 

“He’s okay.  He’ll survive, but,” she paused, frowning, “Because he’s underage, it would be his mother’s consent on whether or not we kept him here for counseling, and she won’t have any of that.  She wants him to go through with his sixth year at Hogwarts.”

 

Lyra nodded, anxiously staring at the door.

 

“You can go in.  Please don’t crowd around him.”

 

The healer let them in where an unconscious Scorpius sat curled in an armchair, and Hilary was positioned next to her son, her hand over his.  Lyra rushed forward, tears welling in her big eyes.

 

“Has he woken?” she demanded of her mother, but Hilary simply shook her head.

 

“What happened?” her mother asked softly, not looking up.

 

“It’s your fault,” Lyra snapped, and they spoke no more.

 

When Scorpius awoke, Hermione, Draco, and Harry beckoned him out of the room where he tiredly followed and sat on one of the benches outside.  They hadn’t even opened their mouths to ask when he began.

 

“I got a note from him that said that his parents had split up and he didn’t want to be alive anymore, and so, naturally, I ran to his house and,” he broke off, casting his watery gaze to his shaking hands, “He was hanging from the ceiling.  Lyra couldn’t get him down, and she’d only just found him when I got into the house.  Harry was right behind me because he saw me running, and he apparated us here.  They said he’s lucky to be alive.”

 

A heavy silence fell over the group, a silence that would follow Corvus for the rest of his life.

 

\--

 

_September first._

_2023._

“Hey, mate,” Scorpius greeted, draping an arm over Corvus’ shoulders, “How have you been holding up?”

 

Corvus shrugged, though he didn’t walk away from Scorpius’ touch.  He remained mute, not making eye contact with anyone.  Scorpius frowned and looked over at his friend; a faint red mark still haunted his neck, and it made Scorpius’ throat close a little.  The horror of that day still struck him sometimes, and he had to close his eyes and will it away.

 

“C’mon, we’ll find a compartment.”

 

Lyra followed them, her hand laced with her brother’s, and, together, the three of them travelled through the train in search of an empty room.  When they finally found one, only another person was waiting inside: Adrian.  He greeted them all with hugs, an embrace that Corvus didn’t return.

 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Scorpius promised in a whisper, putting up a hand to stop Adrian from playfully shoving their friend.

 

It was a transformation that rocked Hogwarts.  Groups of people continually tried to talk to the sunken-eyed, hollow brunette, but he simply sat and stared at his empty plate, not meeting anyone’s gaze, not even acknowledging anyone’s presence.  Hailey held his hand tightly, occasionally whispering a word or two of comfort while Lyra stayed closed by his other side, though the change was easily recognizable in her, as well.  She was much thinner than she’d been last year, and her eyes were dark and far away.  She constantly looked on the verge of tears.

 

A month passed like this.  Corvus remained silent, refusing to answer questions in class and retreating into himself.  No one could break through him.  Hailey desperately tried to pull him out and help him wade in the thick water, but he denied her everytime.  He made no motion to physically refuse her, but he continued to just sit and stare, as if she wasn’t touching him, wasn’t speaking to him, wasn’t there.  Corvus became a shell of himself, and Lyra quickly followed.

 

She missed classes to wander the Forest, she skipped exams to smoke on the Astronomy Tower, and she disappeared from the Great Hall almost entirely.  When approached, all of their friends just shrugged sadly.

 

It was October fourth when the second event occurred.

 

Scorpius was sitting in the library, hunched over a desk, when the door creaked open, and he looked up to find a frantic-looking Lyra.  She quickly spotted him and rushed over, not bothering to sit.

 

“Have you seen Corvus?”

 

He shook his head, immediately gathering his things.

 

“When was the last time you saw him?”

 

“An hour ago.  I was reading in the common room and, next thing I knew, he was gone.  No one saw him leave.  Scorpius, I’m scared.”

 

“I know.  Come on, we’ll find him.”

 

They went back to the common room first, and Scorpius went up to their room to search for him, but he was nowhere to be found.  They skirted around Adrian, ducked away from Chloe, though Hailey caught them on their way out.

 

“Where is he?” she demanded, but the pair just shook their heads.

 

“I’m going to get McGonagall.  Just in case,” he added as Lyra looked over at him fearfully.

 

She nodded, and the three of them went to the headmistress’ office.  When they gathered her and Scorpius explained as they went through the school, the two girls brainstormed of his whereabouts until a student came sprinting around the corner, yelped upon seeing the group, and hurried over.

 

“There’s someone in the bathroom,” she gasped, “My friend went in because she heard Moaning Myrtle wailing, and there’s someone in the bath.  I think he’s dead.”

 

The girl had barely finished her sentence before Lyra took off, Scorpius close behind her.  Water had leaked out into the hallway and they wet their robes and shoes as they ran through and into the flooded bathroom.

 

“Fuck,” Scorpius swore before tearing off his cloak, “Lyra, _stay there_ ,” he demanded, holding out his cloak to her, “I’ll get him, I promise, but _do not move_.”

 

She nodded, taking his shoes as he hurried out of them.  He pulled off his vest and tossed it to her before splashing over to the bath and diving in.  He searched desperately until he saw a cloud of red, and he kicked off the wall toward it.  He swallowed bile as he finally found Corvus, hooked an arm around the now frail boy, and pushed off the bottom of the bath.  When he surfaced, Lyra gave a shout.  McGonagall hurried over and helped them out.

 

“Hailey, please go to Madame Pomfrey’s and inform her of what’s happened!” McGonagall ordered, lifting Corvus in her arms, “Lyra, Scorpius, get rid of that crowd.  Carefully,” she added before they disappeared outside and she followed them.

 

Before exiting, she cast a quick Concealing Charm over Corvus, and Scorpius and Lyra led the way to the Hospital Wing where they awaited Pomfrey’s care.  It was three hours before she ushered them over to his bed.

 

“He’ll be alright, thankfully.  I’ve patched up his arms, but it was quite bad.  Do you know what caused this, Lyra dear?”

 

Lyra nodded, but kept her lips tightly shut.  Madame Pomfrey sighed.

 

“He needs help,” she addressed all of them, “I don’t know what happened to have hurt him so badly, but his mother informed me of what happened over the summer.  This cannot happen again,” she said, her voice tight, “He needs help.”

 

They nodded, and she left them with him where Lyra sunk into a chair and laced her fingers with his.  Scorpius put an arm around Hailey as she turned her face into his shoulder, and it was all he could do not to cry as he stared at his pale and softly breathing friend.

 

\--

 

Corvus awoke to the feeling of an uncomfortable mattress and scratchy sheets.  A dull throb echoed in his head, and a too bright light shone above him.  He looked to his left, and a row of similar beds stretched out, and he sighed.  He was in the Hospital Wing.

 

When he tried to move his arms, pain shot up through them, and he lay still, tears pricking at his eyes.  He’d failed.  Again.  They had found him.  Again.

 

Another sigh left his lips as he turned his head back up to the ceiling.  He didn’t want to live anymore, didn’t want to imagine life without his father, without the one man in his life he had always trusted, had always looked up to.  He didn’t want to imagine his _idol_ sleeping with random women and shoving a needle into his arm.

 

A sob escaped him, and he drew his knees up to his chest as he turned onto his side.  Everything had been so perfect.  In Ireland, nothing seemed wrong.  His parents kissed and they loved and they never stopped smiling.  They’d been so happy, away from everything.  He’d tried to convince them that, that if only they moved away, if they went away from everything, it would all be alright.  He would have no problem transferring schools.  He would move, as long as he could keep his family.

 

And Lyra, his baby sister.  Just thinking of the way she’d looked when they told her broke his heart.  She’d just sat there, so empty.  And when she stood up, and his mother went to comfort her, she’d turned her eyes on her, absolute hatred pulsing through her.

 

_“It’s your fault.”_

And then she’d retreated to Corvus’ room where she sobbed in his arms and begged him to take her away from them.  Their father had left almost immediately after telling Lyra, and he hadn’t even said goodbye, didn’t even bother to.  The one time he wrote back to one of Corvus’ many pleas to come back, Corvus wished he’d never opened the letter.

 

_Stop writing me.  I’m not coming back.  I don’t want to be a part of your life anymore._

No apology.  No excuse.  Just the plain, honest truth, and that was what hurt Corvus the most.  This man that he loved, his father, had dropped him without a second thought, without a care.

 

And, as he lay there in the rickety bed, he couldn’t hold back his tears, and he cried painfully, curled in a ball and heart aching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was kind of intense. I know, that was a lot to take in, and, well, we’ve still got one more chapter and another suicide attempt. Though yes, this is only to be three chapters, so the next will be the last.


	3. daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Corvus speaks, Lyra cries, and Scorpius yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning: I will be writing in Corvus’ point of view right up until he decides to try again, but that’s it. I’m not going into detail of the actual attempt.

**daybreak**

_All these broken pieces fit together_

_To make a perfect picture of us_

_December twenty-fifth._

_2023._

“I’ll get it!” Scorpius exclaimed, jumping up from his position on the floor.

 

He hurried over to the door, humming Christmas carols to himself as he went while his parents sat on the couch, sipping mugs of coffee and chatting quietly.

 

“Happy Christmas!” he said happily as he opened the door, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

“I never did really understand your love of such a dismal holiday,” Corvus muttered, arching an eyebrow.

 

“It’s not dismal,” he quickly retorted, though he was finding it hard to collect his thoughts, “I’ve got loads of presents, _duh_.”

 

“Yea, I just finished opening mine.  I, uh,” his friend paused, dropping his gaze, “I wanted to say thanks, Scorp, and, well, happy Christmas cos I know how you are with your stupid red and green spirit.  I don’t know anyone else who would have stuck by my side all this time.”

 

“Hey,” he said, shaking his head, “You’re my best friend, mate.  I’m not going anywhere.  How’s Lyra?”

 

“Smiling,” he said with a shrug, “She’s really happy.  I, uhm, I’ve been talking to her the past couple weeks.  I’m sorry it took me so long to do this.  And, well, now you’re going to think I’m all cliché because it’s Christmas and all, but I just… I feel bad.”

 

Scorpius just shook his head before stepping forward and embracing his friend.  Corvus accepted the hug, lightly returning it.

 

“You wanna come in?” Scorpius offered as they parted, but Corvus shook his head.

 

“I’m going to Hailey’s.  I need to present her with my most amazing gift ever,” he ended in a faint smirk, “Plus, I need to apologize and beg for her heart and all that.”

 

“She loves you.  She’s not going to turn you away.”

 

“I certainly hope so.  Well, I’ll see you later, mate.  Good to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.”

 

They smiled in response, and Scorpius couldn’t hide his grin as he shut the door; it felt good to have him back.

 

\--

 

_July tenth._

_2024._

Corvus sat on the edge of his bed, hands braced on his knees.  A knife sat next to him, gleaming in the morning light.  He hadn’t been to sleep in a few days, and his was starting to feel the exhaustion creep into him.  He hadn’t been eating lately, and he felt weak everytime he tried to get out of bed.  He knew he was worrying his sister and his friends, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.  They’d all been so happy after winter break, watching him slowly break away from his hole and entering their world again.  It had taken nearly the entire end half of the year to coax him back into speaking to people outside of Lyra, Hailey, and Scorpius, though he’d muttered a few words here or there to his other friends.  As soon as summer hit, however, and he found his way back into his house, his house where his father had deserted him, he felt broken down, destroyed, annihilated, and he could barely find the will to get up and live the day.

 

He looked up at the wall; Lyra’s room was next to his.  He loved her so dearly, though he knew that she was strong, much stronger than he was.  She could survive.  She would be okay without him.  Corvus’ glance turned back to the knife.  This would work, this time was different.  He was already weak from his lack of sleep and nutrition, this would just be the twist to finish him.  He wouldn’t be found this time.  He’d locked the door magically, and he had muffled his room with just a simple charm, and it fascinated him at how easily he could slip away into death without anyone noticing.  He wouldn’t burden anyone anymore.

 

He refused to write a note, especially to his father.  Crumpled pieces of paper lay scattered around the room, failed attempts to write him a final letter, to beg his explanation, to beg his forgiveness, to beg him to find his way back to his heart.  But he knew his father was merely a ghost of who he had been now.  He’d heard news through the cracks, news that told him he was a ragged mess, stumbling around the streets of London, homeless and looking for any way to get his fix, a fix Corvus had found in death.

 

He would not live this time.

 

Corvus touched the blade’s edge, and he smiled lightly as he split the skin on his finger before wrapping his hand around the handle and lifting it.  He would not be remembered.

 

\--

 

Scorpius sat down next to Lyra, and she instantly reached for his hand, to which he laced his with hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

 

“We tell no one,” she whispered, and he nodded, “Only Mungo’s will know.  I don’t want this getting out.  He’s already been through enough.”

 

“I agree.”

 

Scorpius let his head fall back against the wall he’d become too familiar with, and he sighed.  He’d been sitting in the library on the first floor at the piano when Lyra pounded on the door, screaming for him.  When he returned with her to her house, it was to find Corvus sprawled on the floor, drowning in his own blood.  After wracking his brain for a second, he remembered a spell McGonagall had given him, a spell that pulled Corvus’ blood back into his body before he apparated both Corvus and Lyra to St. Mungo’s.

 

After they’d extracted the knife from his stomach and explained that he was just narrowly alive, they’d been left alone in the room with him, just the two of him.

 

“Especially not Hailey,” he whispered, bringing himself out of his thoughts, “That’s his job to tell her.”

 

Lyra nodded before laying her head on Scorpius’ shoulder.

 

“I don’t know what to do about him anymore, Scorp.  I thought he was getting better.”

 

“We just have to try harder.  We have to bring him out of this.”

 

“Can he stay at your house for a couple days?  I know it’s only down the street, but I think it’ll do him good to be out of that room and that house.  And, you’ll be able to keep an eye on him, a better eye than I would because he’ll just lock me out of his room.”

 

“He can stay there the rest of the summer if need be.  Lyra, I’m going to tell my parents, okay?”

 

“Only them.  No one else.  I don’t want anyone to know about this.  I’m not telling my mum.”

 

“I figured.”

 

The pair fell silent then, just staring at their friend with empty eyes.

 

\--

 

Corvus blinked his grey eyes open and was met with a dark room and a dark night.  He’d done it.  He immediately went to sit, but agony ripped through him, and he collapsed back to his bed as he heard movement.

 

“He’s awake.  Scorp, get up.”

 

Lyra.  He was alive.

 

She flicked the light on, dimming it when he winced, and, when he finally dared open his eyes again, he grit his teeth, staring at the white sheets and the obvious Mungo’s-esque room.

 

“Corvus,” Lyra sighed, touching his hand, but he just curled his fingers into fists.

 

“Why?” he snapped, turning his eyes to her in a hateful glare, “Why did you save me?”

 

His sister blinked, lips parted in a gasp.

 

“Corvus, I—”

 

“No,” he cut her off, and he turned his gaze away from her, shutting his eyes, “No.”

 

And she just stood there, silent tears slipping down her face, as he fell back into himself, letting himself die again from the inside out.

 

“Hey, you fuck,” Scorpius intervened after a slow minute had ticked by, “She _loves_ you!” he finished in a shout, stalking over to Corvus’ bed, “You’re not going to treat your _sister_ like that, Corvus!  She is your best friend, and she just wants you to be happy!  I don’t care if you don’t want to be alive!  You fucking are, and you need to accept that and learn to live with it!  I get it, you’re upset that your dad left.  I would be, too.  But you can’t keep taking it out on yourself.  It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Corvus opened his mouth to retort, but Scorpius shook his head, stopping him, “It’s not your fault, Corvus.  It’s not your fault.”

 

And Corvus crumbled, lower lip trembling.

 

“I’m sorry, Lyra,” he gasped, eyes becoming glassy with tears, “I’m so sorry.”

 

She rushed over to him, climbing onto the bed and allowing him to pull her into his arms.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, holding her tight, “I’m not going to leave you again, I promise.  I’m here.  I’m never going to hurt you like this again.  I’m so sorry.”

 

And they sat there like that, brother and sister, making each other whole again, and Scorpius just collapsed in his chair with a heavy sigh.  Corvus met his gaze, and he nodded, and Corvus understood.  It wasn’t his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, that was shorter than I’d planned, but I think it went really well. I haven’t got much to say about this. Going into it, I knew exactly what I wanted to write and how I wanted to write it; it was just a matter of actually writing it. I’m really glad to have finally told his story, though, as I feel it really needed to be heard after everything in Radiant.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Not only do you have the spotlight of Corvus as happy, you’re starting to get the break down. It’ll be quite interesting, rest assured. I hope you enjoyed and, well, be prepared for a very, very dark next two chapters.


End file.
